Beautiful One Night Stand
by dhinsenpai520
Summary: NO SUMMARY/ LANSUNG BACA AJA/ HUNHAN / YAOI / BOYSLOVE / ONESHOOT.


_"Han, jangan nekat please!"_

Bibir bawah yang maju kedepan beberapa senti setelah mendengar suara menjengkelkan dari sambungan telponnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ia bertanya dengan nada agak ketus. Lalu terdengar suara helaan nafas dari seberang sana.

 _"Jangan begitu berniat untuk menghilangkan keperjakaanmu itu, itu hal yang konyol Han. Jangan dengarkan ocehannya Yata, okay_!"

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur pergi ke clubnya Soo."

" _APA?"_

"Yasudah, aku tutup yah! Sampai jumpa besok, byee..."

 _"Eh? H-han tung-"_

 _ **Pip**_

Luhan terkikik puas setelah memutuskan begitu saja sambungan telpon dari salah satu sahabatnya. Kyungsoo yang menghubunginya guna menghentikan rencana yang ia punya. Karena ini sudah menjadi rencana juga keputusannya sendiri, tentu Luhan tak ingin siapa pun bisa menghentikannya begitu saja.

Maka malam inilah ia melaksanakan apa yang telah menjadi rencananya. Setelah nekat kabur dari rumah tanpa pamit apa pun pada kedua orang tuanya, Luhan kini telah menempatkan dirinya berdiri tepat didepan pintu sebuah club malam terkenal.

Dengan gaya ala anak berandalan-yang malah terlihat lucu tentu saja. Ia melebarkan senyumannya seperti baru saja ia mendapatkan mangsanya malam ini. Kedua mata bak rusanya berdelik semangat menatap club tersebut. Sebelum ia memantapkan hati juga dirinya secara keseluruhan, Luhan pun melangkah yakin hendak memasuki club didepannya.

"Xi Luhan, kau harus mendapatkannya malam ini. Okay fighting Manly boy!" Usai berseru barulah ia benar nekat masuk kedalam club yang jelas dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang akan bersenang-senang malam ini.

Dan Luhan akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka semua.

.

.

.

Suasana yang begitu kacau untuk bagi orang yang masih memiliki pikiran waras; dalam artian orang-orang yang tak suka bersenang ditempat frontal seperti ini. Tapi bagi para orang-orang yang sudah kebiasaan pergi ketempat tersebut, itu adalah salah satu tempat wajib bagi mereka.

Alunan musik bisa merusak gendang telinga, aroma khas minuman berbotol-botol mengandung alkohol juga asap rokok dimana-mana, berkeliarannya para wanita penggoda dengan pakaian bersaing kekurangan bahan dan terakhir para pengunjung diseluruh asal penjuru tempat memadatkan tempat disana-sini. Itulah ciri khas setiap club malam yang ada, dan Luhan cukup tercengang mendapatinya.

Adalah pertama kali Luhan memang mendatangi tempat semacam ini, jadi jelas ia akan terkejut melihatnya secara langsung. Lagi pula selama ini ia hanya tau club malam itu dari cerita teman mesumnya di sekolah bernama Yata. Juga sekilas gambaran dari salah satu scene tertentu yang ia lihat disetiap drama-drama tv yang ia tonton di rumah. Selebihnya ia tidak tau sama sekali.

Saat ini maka ia hampir membodohkan dirinya dengan tatapan aneh super udiknya berdiri masih ditempat. Melihat seisi kacau club malam tersebut. Detik berikutnya Luhan sadar akhirnya, lalu ia kebingungan harus memulai aksinya darimana?

 _"Kalau ke club, biasanya aku akan menari gila diatas dance floor dan kau tau? Itu sangat menyenangkan!"_

Ucapan Yata waktu hari tiba-tiba teringat dipikirannya. Lantas Luhan membawa kedua matanya mencari sesuatu. Kesana-kemari sebelum berhenti tepat diarah depan tak jauh darinya. Terdapat sekumpulan atau gerombolan orang-orang sibuk meliuk-liukan tubuh mereka seperti cacing kepanasan. Walau tak begitu tau pastinya, tapi Luhan kembali mengumbar senyuman selebar mungkin. Jika tempat didepannya itu tempat yang temannya beritahu adalah _Dance floor._

Tak mau memikirkan apa pun lagi Luhan membawa kedua kakinya pada segerombolan orang lainnya. Ikut bergabung disana dengan tubuh yang mulai ia goyangkan tidak jelas. Bergoyang mengikuti alunan musik sebagai pemandunya, tapi ia malah jadi tertawa sendiri sadar goyangannya begitu tampak aneh.

"Ahahaa..." tawanya jadi larut dalam suasana, sampai ia tak perdulikan orang-orang akan memperhatikan tarian anehnya ini.

Ia tidak perduli karena Luhan hany ingin membebaskan dirinya malam ini. Ikut bersenang-senang seperti apa yang telah ia rencanakan sebelumnya. Dan dalam hati Luhan membenarkan ucapan Yata yang mengatakan jika hal seperti saat ini begitu menyenangkan. Menari-nari tak jelas disana justru terasa begitu bebas tanpa beban walau bukan berarti Luhan memiliki beban dihidupnya. Sampai ia nekat bersenang-senang disana. Bukan! Ia hanya penasaran dengan apa yang selalu teman jepang gilanya itu ceritakan kepadanya mengenai dunia malam.

Jadi itu rencananya mendatangi club malam untuk membuktikan semua cerita Yata kepadanya selama ini. Saat ini ia tengah melakukannya. Bahkan ia sedang menikmati saat-saat ini berlangsung.

Malam akhirnya semakin berjalan dan larut, keadaan pun masih sama ramainya bahkan justru semakin padat. Luhan juga masih pada keasikannya sendiri. Menari tarian aneh dan konyol diiringi tawanya, mengingat ia memang tampak bodoh.

Asik sendiri sampai tak sadar ada sepasang mata tajam sejak tadi memperhatikan kegilaannya itu. Sampai seseorang itu lama-lama mendekat padanya. Dan berakhir tepat berdiri dibelakangnya. Luhan yang keasikan sambil loncat-loncat tak jelas. Lama kemudian Luhan tak sengaja bergerak lincah masih berloncatan dengan tubuh yang perlahan memutar kebelakang. Tawa lepasnya jadi terhenti seiring dengan geraknya mulai melambat dan matanya bertemu langsung dengan mata lawan didepannya kini.

Ia terdiam perlahan menurunkan satu tangannya yang tadi ia angkat untuk menari. Berkedip mata beberapa kali mendapati wajah asing didepannya ini. Wajah pria bertubuh lebih tinggi dan sungguh Luhan ingin menjerit histeris layaknya fangirl melihat wajah pria ini begitu tampannya. Sampai keotak Luhan jadi membatu karenanya.

 _'OMG! Demi seluruh video hentai milik Yata, tampan sekali pria ini!'_ Itulah jadinya jeritan Luhan cukup dalam hati saja.

Mereka jadi saling bertatapan beberapa waktu yang cukup lama, Luhan sendiri tidak lagi menghiraukan musik masih terdengar ditempat mereka. Terlalu terpanah pada sosok pria tinggi didepannya ini. Sama pula halnya dengan pria itu, diam berdiri memandang tak terbaca pada sosok lebih kecil disana.

Kemudian Luhan tak tau lagi jika dirinya sudah ditarik dan dibawa oleh sosok itu. Dibawa entah kemana sampai ia tidak bisa memberikan sekali penolakan atau semacam memberontak, karena yang Luhan tau dirinya terlalu terpanah pada sosok yang menggandengnya itu.

Dibawa disebuah lorong sepi yang ada di club tersebut. Terlihat tamaran penerangan disana, namun Luhan masih bisa melihat lebih jelas wajah tampan pria ini. Mereka berhenti disana dengan Luhan yang berdiri dihadapan pria itu dan tubuh yang membelakangi dinding lorong. Mereka kembali bertatapan begitu lekat, masing-masing memuji paras sosok didepan mereka.

Dan Luhan tau pria asing-tampan ini mulai mendekatinya, bergerak untuk menghimpitnya kedinding. Merapatkan tubuh mereka sebelum Luhan mematung kesekian saat kepala pria tinggi itu perlahan merunduk, sedikit miring dan berakhir meraih bibir kecil Luhan.

Ciuman pertama Luhan hilang sudah diambil oleh sosok yang tidak ia kenal siapa. Bukan marah, kecewa atau pun ingin menolak. Tapi Luhan justru diam membiarkannya, karena pada dasarnya inilah awal dari rencana yang sebenarnya. Tak bisa begitu yakin, namun Luhan berharap malam ini pria yang sedang menciumnya ini adalah orang yang pertama menyentuh tubuh perawannya itu.

Agak lama masih diam mencerna apa yang terjadi, bahkan walau pria itu sudah memainkan belahannya. Luhan barulah bertindak sebagaimana mestinya. Ia membawa kedua lengannya melingkari leher pria itu. Dibalas oleh pelukan pula dipinggang rampingnya. Dan keduanya berbagi, bertukaran saliva dalam ciuman pertama mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

Luhan berguling kesamping menempatkan dirinya berbalik menghadap pada tubuh sosok lain disebelahnya. Sosok pria pucat yang beberapa jam lalu berhasil mengambil keperjakaannya itu. Ia tatapi jelas-jelas wajah tampan pria tersebut, lalu tersenyum malu mengingat bagaimana panasnya kegiatan ranjang mereka barusan.

Sampai ia rasa wajahnya akan terbakar akibat rasa malu yang begitu intens ia rasakan. Debaran jantungnya menjadi gila meningkat dari biasanya. Dan Luhan rasa ia akan menyetujuhi ucapn Yata dulu, jika bercinta adalah kegiatan yang begitu nikmat tiada-tara. Pantas saja jika pemuda asli jepang itu begitu cepat reaksinya jika sudah membicarakan soal hubungan badan itu.

 _Dasar mesum!_ Memang temannya satu itu.

Soal memandangi wajah pria ini, Luhan benar jatuh pada pesona yang dimiliki pria tersebut. Sudah tampan, jantan, perhatian, lembut dan begitu pandai membuat Luhan luluh dengan mudahnya. Jadi Luhan takkan kecewa memberikan keperjakaannya kepada pria ini, tidak akan pasalnya ia sendiri begitu menikmatinya.

Oh, sepertinya Luhan akan gila mulai detik ini juga.

"Tampan sekali, hihihii..." ia terkikik geli sendiri pelan, takut membangunkan sosok tampan yang terlelap.

Lalu kembali bersuara sengaja berbisik sekedar berharap mungkin, jika kedepan ia dapat bertemu dengan pria ini. Walau ia tidak mengenal sama sekali dengan pria tersebut. Biarlah yang penting Luhan telah puas pada malam ini. Puas dan rasa penasarannya telah terobati dengan begitu baiknya.

"Tampan, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi ne! Dan selamat tidur..."

Setelah itu Luhan merapatkan tubuh telanjangnya dengan tubuh yang lebih besar. Dibalik selimut yang mereka kenakan bersama ia tanpa ragu menenggelamkan dirinya didalam pelukan pria itu. Memeluknya erat dan mulai ikut terlelap menyusul.

Berakhir berlabu dalam mimpi indahnya malam ini.

Tanpa tau jika sosok pria itu sempat menarik kedua sudut bibir tipisnya setelah Luhan tertidur dan semakin membawa tubuh yang kecil dalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

.

.

.

"Luhan, semalam kau benar pergi hah?!"

"Yah, kan aku sudah bilang padamu Soo-ya."

"Pergi? Kemana?"

Keduanya mengalihkan tatapan mereka kini bersamaan pada sosok lain disebelah mereka. Menatap Yata dengan berbeda tatapan.

"Ini karena kau Yata bodoh!" Kyungsoo malah memarahinya.

"Hey, kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku Kyung?"

"Tentu, karena kau dia jadi nekat pergi bodoh!"

"Memangnya pergi kemana hah?"

Kyungsoo tak mau menjawabnya, berlipat tangan didada sambil membuang muka karena kesal sendiri. Hal itu dibuat Yata tak mengerti karena apa. Sebelum akhirnya Luhan ambil alih dan menyibak kerah seragam sekolahnya sendiri. Guna menunjukan sesuatu kepada teman sekelasnya itu.

"Yata-chan lihatlah! Aku sudah mendapatkannya..."

"Apa?"

"Ini!"

 _ **Sret**_!

Kedua bola mata Yata membesar tepat begitu menemukan sesuatu menghiasi leher teman rusanya itu. Sebuah tanda berwarna merah-keunguan dikulit leher tersebut. Ia lalu merubah raut wajahnya jadi begitu tampak senang entah karena apa.

"Woaah, _SUGOIII...LUHAN-CHAN..._ " Jeritnya lalu yang bagi Kyungsoo itu berlebihan sekali.

"Dan kau tau? Semalam itu benar luar biasaaa..."

"Cih!"

"Jadi kau pergi kesana? Ke club malam? Dan...dan mendapatkannya langsung?" Tanya Yata begitu antusias dan dibalas anggukan senang Luhan.

"Hm."

 _"Sugoi...sugoi...sugoiii_...astaga kau benar nekat Han!"

"Ahahahaa...tentunya."

"Luhan, kau benar sudah terkena virus maniak olehnya!" Kyungsoo kembali protes tak senang atas kedua temannya itu.

Bayangkan saja Luhan temannya yang begitu polos, kini sudah tidak _bersih_ lagi dan itu akibat temannya lagi bernama Yata ini. Sejak awal Yata memang sudah membawa dampak yang begitu buruk untuk mereka. Dan lihat! Sekarang Luhan sudah ternodai atas tindakan bodoh pemuda bak rusa itu semalam, siapa lagi kalau bukan karena si Yata maniak itu.

 _Ughh_! Kyungsoo sungguh jadi kesal minta ampun. Inginnya ia menenggelamkan Yata ke sungai Han saja. Biar orang maniak sepertinya tidak ada lagi dikehidupan mereka.

"Jangan menyalahkan aku terus Kyung! Lagi pula sudah hal wajar untuk usia kita merasakan hal-hal berbau seksualitas!"

"Tidak untuknya juga Yata bodoh! Jika orang tua Luhan tau anaknya sudah ternodai, maka kau sebagai pelaku utamanya!"

"Enak saja, kenapa aku? Kan bukan aku yang membobol dia!" Protes Yata tak menyetujui karena ia disalahkan terus-menerus.

"Tetap saja kau! Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau yang selalu menceritakan hal mesum pada Luhan, gila!"

Menyaksikan pertengkaran biasa dari kedua temannya Luhan hanya bisa bergaruk kepala. Kalau sudah begitu ia tak mau ikutan dalam pertengkaran mereka, terlalu malas karena keduanya memang sering tak akur kalau kalian ingin tau itu.

"Ishh, kalian berhentilah bertengkar huhh!" Dengusnya malas.

"Ini semua salahnya Han, kau juga kenapa mau ikut-ikutan dengannya hah? Astaga Luhannn..." tak habis pikir memang sampai Kyungsoo pusing mendadak jadinya.

"Sudah Soo-ya, jangan terlalu berlebihan lagi pula itu akan menjadi hal biasa okay!"

"Dasar maniak Yata!"

Yata hanya menjulurkan lidahnya keluar untuk mengejek omelan Kyungsoo terhadapnya. Hanya akan membuat Kyungsoo semakin tersulut emosi saja. Lalu bertanya lagi kini pada Luhan yang sempat tak bersuara.

"Lalu, dengan siapa kau berperang semalam Han?" Alis Kyungsoo sebelah terasa berkedut mendengar kata 'berperang' dari teman Hentainya itu.

"Emm...aku tidak tau orangnya, karena semalam dia hanya menarikku tiba-tiba dari dance floor."

"Terus?"

"Terus, membawaku ke lorong setelah itu dia menciumku, ugghh...ciumannya dalam tapi sangat lembut aku sukaaa..."

"Luhan!"

"Hehehee...terus?"

"Yah, setelah itu kami ke kamar dan-Kyaaaa...aku maluuu..."

"Astaga Luhan!" Kyungsoo seketika menepuk jidatnya mendapati pekikan malu-malu bercampur senang dari Luhan. Sementara Yata cuma bisa terkekeh geli melihat keduanya.

"Jadi kau tidak tau orangnya yah? Namanya juga?"

"Tidak huhh...padahal dia tampan sekali, sungguh Yata-chan pria itu tampan seperti pangeran dibuku dongengku huhuhuuu..."

"Sudahlah, mungkin saja kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi dilain waktu."

"Ne, aku juga berharap seperti itu."

Bergeleng kepala Kyungsoo semakin pusing jadinya, ingin sekali mengakhiri pembicaraan tak penting mereka saat ini.

"Kalian, berhenti membicarakan hal semacam itu! Lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas saja okay!"

"Ne..."

Selanjutnya mereka pun bergerak akan menuju ke kelas mereka. Naik ke lantai 3 dimana beradanya kelas mereka tersebut. Sambil berbincang juga sesekali atau bahkan kadang Yata dan Kyungsoo kembali beradu mulut. Berdebat hanya karena hal sepeleh dan Luhan mulai merasa jengah mendengarnya.

Sebelum akhirnya mereka terpaksa dialihkan karena diperjalanan dekat kelas, terlihat beberapa siswa lain berkumpul juga berteriak histeris tak jarang. Membuat rasa penasaran ketiganya terjadi.

"Astagaaa...Sehun sunbae kembali jugaa..."

"Kyaaa...Sehun oppa balik ke sekolah, aduhh senangnya..."

"Aaaa...Sehun oppa semakin tampan yaampunn..."

"Kyaaaa...Sehun oppa saranghaeee..."

"Heoh? Ada apa ini?" Yata bertanya heran.

"Hah, kau tidak tau yah?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Uh? Apa?"

"Sunbae kita yang katanya mengikuti pertukaran pelajar setahun lalu, sudah kembali ke sekolah kita" ia menjelaskan kini.

"Benarkah?"

"Uh? Siapa?"

"Oh Sehun sunbae."

Luhan berkerut alis mendengar nama asing ditelinganya, ia memandang tak mengerti pada Kyungsoo disebelah.

"Ohh, Sehun sunbae toh, siswa populer itu yah?"

"Yah, makanya para siswa lain ribut karena berita itu..."

"Wajar, populer begitu kok siapa yang tidak tau."

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kalian maksud hm?" Luhan bertanya kini, karena ia memang tidak tau apa-apa dengan apa yang dibicarakan kedua temannya itu.

"Ah iya, Luhan tidak tau yah, karena kau siswa pindahan..."

"Jadi, Oh Sehun itu sunbae kita Han. Dia siswa tingkat tiga yang pernah ikut sistem pertukaran pelajar sementara di jepang tahun lalu, dan juga siswa populer karena ketampanannya" Kyungsoo menjelaskan dan didengar baik oleh Luhan yang mengangguk paham lucu.

"Oohh begitu..."

"Benar, makanya sekarang dia sudah kembali ke sekolah kita..."

"Sudah, ayo kita kembali jalan!" Yata lebih dulu melangkah didepan karena mereka memang sempat berhenti berjalan tadinya.

Sampai ketiganya akan melewati para siswa lain yang masih berkumpul didepan sana. Berkumpul untuk melihat tokoh dari topik pembicaraan mereka tadinya. Sudah semakin dekat dan akan melewatinya, bahkan mereka bisa melihat yang dibicarakan. Sunbae mereka yang baru kembali ke sekolah. Dekat dan semakin dekat, tepat ketika akan melewati. Luhan tampak berkerut alis saat-saat akan melihat jelas siapa sosok sunbae yang baru ia ketahui itu.

Wajah tampan dan tinggi sampai begitu diidolakan siswa lainnya. Ia juga jadi tak menghiraukan ocehan Yata kini, ia hanya penasaran saat matanya mulai dapat melihat jelas sesosok agak tak asing didepan sana.

 _ **Tap**_

 _ **Tap**_

Dekat dan akan berdampingan saat itu Luhan dapatlah melihat sangat jelas wajah salah satu pria tinggi itu. Tepat pada salah satunya yang Luhan rasa benar tak asing, sempat mengira jika ia hanya berhalusinasi saja.

"Eh?"

 _ **Deg**_!

Ia jadi berhenti seketika begitu sudah melihat keseluruhan dari wajah salah satu pria itu. Wajah pria yang memang tampan dan Luhan benar tak asing. Sampai ia jadi bisa mengingat kejadian semalam yang ia alami itu.

Wajah tampan, pucat, tubuh tinggi, berahang tegas dan bibir tipis. Sungguh Luhan ingin pingsan saja saat ini.

Apa lagi begitu tau ternyata sosok yang ia pandang balik memandangnya juga, dan sepasang mata elang itu ikut melebar mendapati sosok yang ia kenal. Luhan hampir menjerit sambil mengangkat satu tangan dengan menunjuk tepat pada wajah pria tinggi itu. Dan hal sama yang juga dilakukan pria tersebut.

"Kau/kau semalam..."

Dan para siswa lain semua terarah pada kedua siswa berbeda tinggi disana. Begitu pula Yata juga Kyungsoo memandang tak mengerti.

Luhan rasa Tuhan mungkin mengabulkan apa yang semalam ia harapkan, walau ia tak menduga akan terjadi begitu cepatnya.

Pria itu yang ia ketahui dari Yata dan juga Kyungsoo sebagai sunbae mereka. Adalah pria yang sama semalam ia temui. Yah, pria pucat yang telah menjadi orang pertama mengambil keperjakaan milik Luhan semalam.

"Kita bertemu lagi...bambi kecil" seru pria itu sambil mengumbarkan senyuman mautnya.

Saat itu Luhan benar akan pingsan detik ini juga.

 _'Ya Tuhan, inikah namanya jodoh?'- Luhan_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

XD

Ff iseng-iseng sebagai pengganti karena saya gk bisa update ff saya yg lainnya.

(^0^)/ heheheee...


End file.
